Right 2 Live
by Birki
Summary: Bien, como puedo ver nadie de habla hispana se ha puesto en la labor de hacer un fanfic de left 4 dead, bueno, ahi voy yo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

No seas un heroe

_**2 de Noviembre de 2010**_

_**11 dias, 11 malditos dias sobreviviendo en este infierno, no queda mas que andar de techo en techo, los edificios infestados de.. pues de infectados, y las calles, que puedo decir de las calles, parecen rios de infectados gimiendo sin parar, eso es ciertamente insoportable, aun mas si eres de oido sensible, pero eso en este momento no es de importancia, lo unico importante es salir vivo de esta ciudad, y una oportunidad de oro se me presento, oi por radio que un helicoptero pasaria al Mercy, el hospital de la ciudad, por suerte no me encontraba tan lejos de el.**_

_**Ahora queridos amigos lectores espero no-zombies, deseenme suerte.**_

Un joven de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros paro de escribir en un cuaderno que posaba en sus rodillas, guardo el boligrafo en el bolsillo, se levanto y quito la mochila negra de su hombro introduciendo alli el cuaderno y cerrandola al extremo derecho con firmeza; se la volvio a echar a los hombros mirando la luna llena de aquel dia, ajusto su chaqueta manga larga de cuero negro, tomo una Remington del suelo y suspiro

-Odio la luna llena

El joven salio del callejón e inmediatamente se arrodillo con el arma lista para disparar, comenzo a caminar aun a cuclillas tras algunos autos destruidos o simplemente abandonados, siguió su trayecto asi, sigilosamente, por ahora las calles estaban bastante calmadas, extrañado el chico se estiro y comenzo a mirar por todo lado esperando una emboscada _-No son tan listos- _penso y ciertamente, esas cosas no eran tan listas como para tender una trampa, el joven avanzo hasta la calle pincipal donde pudo observar varios infectados correr a toda velocidad a su derecha; alisto su arma, primero miro a la izquierda para asegurarse que nada le tomara por sorpresa, luego giro y que se encuentra?, una chica sobre un camion de bomberos volcado disparando a los zombies que se le abalanzaban, el joven casi por impulso giro para correr en direccion opuesta, pero su instinto de heroe (o mejor instinto de "salvar a la dama en peligro para que se enamore de ti") le detuvo, viro y se paro firme mirando la escena, echo su mano derecha para atrás dejando de sostener la corredera de la escopeta y abrio uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila del cual saco un curioso artefacto que al parecer estaba echo de tubos, lo alzo, giro una pequeña rueda y pulso un boton el cual encendio una lucecita en la punta superior ademas de comenzar a emitir "pips", inmediatamente todos los infectados giraron a ver al chico, este sonrio y los infectados comenzaron a correr hacia el, la chica no podia hacer mas que quedarse viendo atonita.

Lanzo el objeto a sus espaldas y volviendo a sostener su arma comenzo a correr gritando contra la oleada de no-muertos, estos avanzaban con furia al igual que el joven, pero faltando unos pocos metros para que se chocaran el chico salto sobre un auto para tomar impulso para luego saltar sobre la oleada de infectados y caer sin problema tras ellos, la chica bajo de su posición y corrio al lugar del joven temiendo que estos giraran pero este solo alzo su brazo estirando su palma en señal de alto. Los infectados pasaron de largo y fueron directo al objeto que el joven tiro, todos se amontonaron a su alrededor mientras que los "pips" sonaban mas y mas rapido, y de un momento a otro "pup!"

El objeto exploto desintegrando a los zombies que estaban mas cerca y lanzando lejos a los que estaban mas atrás no sin dejarlos gravemente heridos, el joven con su lento caminar llego donde su damisela y se poso frente a ella, solto la corredera de la escopeta y le ofrecio la mano derecha a la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

El Boomer vegetariano

_**Es increible, de todas las cosas que esperaba que me sucedieran en una crisis como esta esta jamas le preevi, una mujer en medio de esta catastrofe, viva, y lo mas importante, es joven y bella!, aun no lo puedo creer, pero el hecho de haberla salvado de multitud de zombies al parecer no hizo que cayera en mis brazos.**_

_**Retiro mis palabras, después de haberla salvada e inmediatamente después de haber escrito la anterior ella cambio completamente, convirtiendose en una persona tierna y dulce, como una niña, y eso me lleva a verla de forma diferente, como una hermana o una sobrina mas bien, es raro, es una actitud totalmente extraña en una mujer de tal edad, pero talvez eso la hace mas bella….**_

_Flashback:_

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Ray

La chica, una bella joven de cabellos castaños sueltos a la brisa, sonrio levemente y apreto su mano

-Igualmente, a mi me dicen Kate.

Inmediatamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro por una expresión fria, solto la mano del joven y comenzo a caminar dandole la espalda, Ray en shock, esperando las gracias o algo mas, pero no se rindio, comenzo a caminar tras ella con escopeta en mano pero antes de hablar, vio la necesidad de escribirlo, dejo la escopeta en el piso y escribio a toda velocidad en el cuaderno que saco de la mochila en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego lo guardo, recogio su arma y alcanzo a su damisela

-He-hey, ni las gracias das por salvarte la vida?

La chica guardo la pistola con la cual disparaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón y a la vez lo ajustaba dejandole ver al joven otro mas de sus atributos

-Primero, nunca te pedi ayuda, segundo, que eran esas cosas con las que matastes a esos bichos y tercero, después de responder el segundo largate de aquí

Impresionado y helado por la actitud de su damisela el joven se quedo en blanco hasta que articulo palabra

-Espera!, que te parece si encontramos un lugar seguro y hablamos y te explico varias cosas vale?

La joven se detuvo, se volteo y acerco peligrosamente a su salvador

-Si claro, y luego si quieres puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras – Estas palabras sonaron provocativas pero en ese momento se llenaron de colera- e incluso masturbarte mientras yo me desnudo frente a ti!

La damisela saco la pistola de su pantalón y la puso justo frente a la "parte debil" del joven

-Veras mocoso, no creas que porque me ayudaste podras aprovecharte de mi o si?

Tembloroso y sudando apenas pudo tartamudear una respuesta

-Pe-pe-ro, so-so-lo queri-ri-a hablar

Ella parecia ponerse mas colerica pero en un segundo guardo su arma y le dio un abrazo a Ray rodeandole el cuello con los brazos y recostandose en la parte alta de su pecho debido a que era un poco mas baja que el

-Gracias por salvarme – Esta vez hablo en un tono extrañamente dulce que relajo al joven

Despues de unos 2 segundos se separo de el y le miro con ambas manos atrás como una buena niña

-Perdon por mi comportamiento anterior, solo me gusta asustar a la gente nueva, o bueno solo queria asustarte a ti

Volvio a sonreir y siguió caminando dandole la espalda de nuevo a Ray y entrando en una de las casas. El joven aun sin poder articular palabra avanzo hasta que reacciono.

-Espera!, esa casa poria estar llena de esas cosas

-Nah – Le respondio su dulce voz desde adentro – Los zombies de aquí debieron haber sido atraidos con el tiroteo y creo que ya fueron eliminados

-Ah – dijo sin animo el joven siguiendola y cerrando bien la puerta ademas de atrincherarla

Cuando pudo entrar observo que la casa aun conservaba la electricidad y que Kate estaba ya atrincherando las ventanas, luego esta subio al segundo piso

-Ya estan las de aquí, afuera no veran las luces, solo falta arriba, tu mientras cubre salidas traseras o agujeros

Sonriente por su compañera el joven obedecio, atrinchero las entradas traseras ademas de un pequeño agujero en el suelo que conectaba con las alcantarillas, después de realizado esto subio para encontrar todo bien cubierto y a su damisela acostada en un extremo de una cama matrimonial algo grande.

-Ya acabe abajo, todo cubierto aunque una horda podria destrozar las cubiertas y por supuesto un tank

La chica abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama

-Tank?

Ray hizo cara de no entender hasta que comprendio, con cuidado exagerado se sento en una esquina de la cama

-Veras.. kate – Dijo inseguro – Durante estos dias de infeccion me he encontrado con algunas clases de super infectados y..

-Ah!, como el gordo ese! – Irrumpio en la conversación la chica de tal forma que parecia una niña pequeña

-Exacto, en este tiempo he estudiado y nombrado a cada uno de ellos, por ejemplo, el gordo que nombraste yo lo llamo Boomer, y su funcion es hacer atraer otros infectados, el escupe una extraña sustancia que atrae instantáneamente a los "zombies", pero si no dejas que te escupa es bastante facil eliminarlo

La chica solo prestaba atención a cada palabra que el decia

-Y el musculotototote como se llama?

El se asombraba cada vez mas a su comportamiento de niña que ofrecia la damisela, totalmente diferente a la que mostro cuando se defendia de ese monton de zombies

-Ese, ese es un Tank, pero me cansaria hablarte de todos y cada uno de ellos asi que..

Dejo la escopeta recostada contra la pared y se quito la mochila, abrio el bolsill principal y saco un cuaderno azul, luego se lo ofrecio a kate

-Toma, es una guia detallada que he diseñado para sobrevivir aquí, la hice para ayudar a otros supervivientes, aunque no sabia si habia alguien mas

La chica la recibio y se sumio tanto en la lectura que ni atención ni palabra le dirigio a Ray, este sonrio como cuando un padre le lee un cuento a su hija, luego se puso de pie para salir echandose la mochila al hombro y agachandose para recoger la escopera

-Duerme aquí

Dijo la chica aun sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno, Ray impresionado solo prosigio a recoger la escopeta

-Por favor, dormi sola durante 8 años de mi vida y realmente lo odio, por favor duerme a mi lado

Raymond no pudo negarse, dejo su mochila y escopeta contra la pared, se acosto en la cama y arropo bajo mantas cubiertas de sangre seca, extrañamente ahora no sentia ningun tipo de vergüenza al estar en la cama con esa mujer, mas parecia que durmiera con su hermana pequeña.

Pasaron las horas y Kate se quedo dormida con el libro sobre ella, mientras tanto el joven se levanto de la cama y apago las luces, luego saco el cuaderno negro de su maleta para escribir durante unos segundos, después lo puso en su lugar y durmió placidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Pero la noche aun no acababa para kate, sigilosamente salio de la cama y tomo el cuaderno en el que Ray acababa de escribir, leyo y lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar junto con el cuaderno azul; volvio a entrar a la cama pero esta vez se acerco a ray, poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y le rodeo el abdomen con su brazo, lo que le desperto de inmediato ademas de inmovilizarlo

-En serio crees que soy bella?

El joven en shock solo suspiro

-Si

Entonces cerro los ojos de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño al igual que su compañera pero esta ultima le surgio una inquietud antes de dormir

-Un vegetariano pudo haberse convertido en Boomer?

Pero esta vez Ray estaba profundamente dormido y ella no se tomo la molestia de despertarlo.


End file.
